


How To Be A Slytherin (For Dummies)

by WildNoa13474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Guide, Slytherin, Slytherin House, roleplay guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildNoa13474/pseuds/WildNoa13474
Summary: A guide to role-playing a Slytherin. Made for my exceptionally Gryffindor player who has chosen to make a Slytherin character.





	How To Be A Slytherin (For Dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is my interpretation of Slytherin. I am not claiming it is canonically how Slytherin works.

**How To Be A Slytherin (For Dummies)**

 

**Index**

 

-Introduction

-House Politics

-Manners and Traditions

-Relationships

-House Loyalty

-Outside World

-Conclusion

 

**Introduction**

 

This short book is aimed at the players who would like to roleplay a Slytherin, but are not Slytherins themselves. That's not to say all of those players are bad at writing Slytherin characters, but let's be honest, most of you are. That's why you're here.

 

In this book I will attempt to teach you how to act, stand, fight and fall like a Slytherin.

 

The very basics are these: act with caution but never show it. Stand with pride but never with bravado. Fight with your words and your skills before reaching for your wand. Don't fall.

 

The Slytherin house has been attributed many qualities. But the most important ones are ambition, resilience, and self-preservation.

 

The ambition to aim high. The resilience to keep reaching for your goal. The self-preservation not to ruin or lose yourself in the process.

 

This is why Slytherin has produced so many extraordinary wizards and witches. Dark Lords, yes, but Light Lords too, and inventors and ministers and warriors.

 

Stand with your House, for it is your family for as long as you take pride in it.

 

**House Politics**

 

Slytherin has extensive House Politics, unlike the other houses.

 

The common room's lounge in front of the fireplace is reserved for the King or Queen of Slytherin. The first weeks of every year, upper years battle for this throne with wits and sharp words and connections. Duels are also allowed, although they are frowned upon, because it is of general opinion that Slytherins should be able to fight with sharp wit rather than wands. For example, a contender can call for a King or Queen's Ransom, to duel for the throne with the current ruler. This play can only go through if both opponents agree to it. The one who loses the duel can never try for the throne again, in all their years in Hogwarts. This play is very rarely used.

 

Power is respected. Political power and magical power alike. (The stronger your magic, the stronger your aura.) Although, talent is more respected than magical power, as power is useless without the ability to use it properly. Kings and Queens are often top students, besides being well connected and charismatic.

 

There are many power plays at work in Slytherin, in every conversation--however, as first and second years you are largely excused from this. Your faux passes are forgiven and your opinion isn't taken into any sort of consideration. Slytherin recognizes that you're only little snakelings.

 

In Third Year, this changes. You're deemed old enough and educated enough to avoid offenses, and to handle your own political plays. Mistakes won't be so easily forgiven.

 

The Slytherin table in the Great Hall is also a place of politics. Nothing as obvious as the Common Room, but nevertheless, the closest seating position to the door is for the King or Queen and their Court(read: close allies and followers). The closer you sit to the head table, the lower you are in rank. Certain influential people might try to claim a place closer to the Court. It's a bold move to go and sit with students years older than you, but with enough political power, students can pull it off.

 

**Manners and Traditions**

 

All Slytherins should be cordial to strangers, except if they are in direct conflict, in the interest of self-preservation. It won't do to speak familiarly with a stranger and offend them, only to find out they are very influential or powerful and can make your life hell.

 

Other students should be called by their family name unless they ask otherwise. If you want to be charming, you can use Mr, Mx or Ms. Do not call them by another name unless you have either express permission, or are confident that you can best them socially, politically and magically.

 

Names should never be mocked unless they deserve to be, Lucie. Stop putting the mocking tone on when talking about _Mister Gaunt_.

 

You should remain professional with adults, and make them take an interest in you if you can. The backing of an adult is often beneficial.

 

If students have parents who are or were Death Eaters, it is not to be mentioned. You do not insult their status as Death Eater children or talk about it.

 

Insults and sharp words are a respected form of dueling in Slytherin, but it is considered disgusting and inappropriate to make jabs at the death of a family member. Family is very important.

 

It is considered appropriate to send all your acquaintances, whether they are a close friend or simply someone you've had several interesting conversations with, both a present for Yule and for their birthday.

 

**Relationships**

 

Relationships are essential.

 

In your years at school, you are expected to make allies and connections. Informal allies--friends--are most often made. A formal alliance between families, which most children have the right to make, does not mean those families will stand by eachother through thick and thin, but it does mean that you're openly declaring your alliance.

 

If you ever become ruler of Slytherin, your allies will become part of your Court. By that point, you should have confirmed they are loyal to you and not to others as well, that can be a problem.

 

Some students are already connected through their families. From official alliances already settled before their birth to arranged marriage contracts, there are many potential reasons for families to be connected.

 

Slytherins respect blood relationships and it is agreed that if you have a sibling or close cousin in another house, even Gryffindor, you will be allowed to spend time with them without it lowering your status in any way.

 

If a family member dies, Slytherins will leave you to your peace on the anniversary, even if you are being snubbed outside of it.

 

**House Loyalty**

 

What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin, lightly illegal or not.

 

Many Slytherins scoff at the rule that first years are allowed only three kinds of pets, or that they aren't allowed broomsticks. Rituals being forbidden is especially a point of outrage. They are traditional and adhere to their beliefs--as a muggleborn might say, it's like banning students from celebrating Hanukkah.

 

The Slytherin Common Room and the attached dorms are a safe space. You do not speak of what happens in there, what ridiculous school rules are broken or what secrets are revealed, to other houses or teachers. Not even to your family members if they are in other houses.

 

The very first rule you hear in Slytherin is _we stand united_. Slytherin is discriminated against, scorned and feared by the rest of Hogwarts, so we can not afford to show weakness in the form of infighting. All conflict in-house is resolved in the privacy of the Common Room, even if two families are feuding with each other.

 

**Outside World**

 

Also in the world outside Hogwarts, being a Slytherin means something, and the outside world affects the politics inside Slytherin too.

 

Vassal families are families that follow a Lord family, usually having agreed to offer their assistance in matters such as bodyguarding in exchange for help in political matters and matters of status. Those who are Vassals to an influential family will get their status raised by proxy. It is a mutually beneficial deal that either family has the choice to break off any time. Most don't. The Crabbe and Goyle families are Vassals of the Sacred House of Malfoy, for example.

 

As an ally to an influential family, you might get invited to a ball or a similar such event. Be cautious about that--it is a great opportunity to build connections outside of Hogwarts, but it is also often easier to offend influential adults than their children.

 

Above all, when you graduate, don't forget to take your Slytherin values and lessons with you. You will need them.

 

**Conclusion**

 

In conclusion, Slytherin is a hard house to take on, but it will take you farther than any other. It will teach you how to survive and allow you to build towards your ambition even during your school years.

 

Slytherin will put your through tests and challenges that you must overcome in order to be the best.

 

Be true to your house and put yourself first. Be proud, be strong, and build your own destiny.

 

Should you last the seven years, you will undoubtedly earn your place in the world as an exceptional witch or wizard.


End file.
